Practice Makes Perfect
by Psycho Juu-chan
Summary: An awkward moment arises when Kai approaches Max with advice.


Series: Beyblade!  
  
Pairing: Kai Hiwatari/Max Mizuhara  
  
Warnings: Um...UST, implied masturbation...  
  
Note: I don't own Kai or Max. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. But, I have not brcash...so don't sue!   
  
Dedicated to: The BB Fanlisting! ^_^/p  
  
Practice Makes Perfect: Chapt. 1  
  
A sound of metal hitting metal. Swoosh! Four razor sharp blades whirl around cylindrically so fast, that only a bright ring of silver can be made out. A curious contraption spins erratically across a cemented floor, tearing a deep grooved path as it spins it's web of furious motion. As the rapidly turning apparatus continues to clink and clack as it hits various obstacles in it's path, a deep sigh fights it's way into being heard. A boy, of about 13 with bleach blonde hair spiked inches off of his head and clear turquoise eyes rests against a corner of the dimly lit basement. His crystalline eyes follow the advanced sort of top with clear determination. A gasp, clenched teeth, ragged breaths forced out the tiny cracks amongst his perfect ivories. The boy was totally focused, and the end was soon near.  
  
"Go Draciel!!" The boy suddenly shouted, and the spinning circle of silver emitted beams of electric purple light. From the center emerged the enormous form of a monster, which filled the tiny room with a murderous roar. The previously random path of the evolved top straightened and seemed to have found purpose. The large creature let out another unearthly sound and plowed into a row of strategically placed barrels on the far side of the room, opposite the boy. The wooden cylinders were instantly shattered. Pieces of board flew in all directions and a pale hand reached out from the shadows. Draciel's imposing form quickly disappeared and it's tiny prison flew up vertically into the air. Blue eyes watched with wonder as the mysterious hand caught his prized possession with familiar ease.   
  
"Who's there?!" The blonde called out at the dark figure with a hint of fear on the edge of his voice. His gaze fell inquisitively on a pair of eyes that came into view as the form slinked further into the pale light being shed from a small window set above in the cemented wall. Two brown eyes pierced through him, the frown on the same face uplifting at one corner forming a lazy smirk.   
  
"Kai." Said the astonished boy as he took in the appearance of the one who stood not 10 feet away. Light and dark hair, different shades of blue, strange markings of the same shade underneath one eye. The clothes, the spike of his hair, and that expression. It was none other than Kai Hiwatari, the leader of the team the boy belonged to. A team that far surpassed anyone they'd ever battled. An ultimate team that the blond haired boy wasn't so sure he was strong enough to belong to any longer. "What're you doing here? Wasn't expecting you..." he said, trailing off a little whilst trying to keep the pleasant note in his voice steady. Kai was the last person he wanted to see right now.   
  
"Do I really need a reason to visit? Do you detest me so much, Max?" Came Kai's monotonic response, a flicker of challenge in his deep mahogany eyes. "I came to see if you've gotten any better at blading since the last tournament, and I shall leave with the assurance that you're just as bad as I predicted. Do you really belong in the Bladebreaker team?" The harsh words that left those stern lips cut even deeper into Max's already established doubt.. Hearing them come from his role model hurt even more than the younger boy could bare, so he dropped his gaze to the ground beneath his feet, not wanting to face the scrutiny of that somber glare. Clearing his throat of the lump that had started to gather at the base of his vocal chords, he blinked back tears that were long due shed.  
  
"I...I don't know," he finally muttered, after moments of silence. Right after the breech of that stifling sort of silence, another stretch followed, twisting around Max's mind as he bit his lip to ward off the tears that threatened to spill. A sudden clatter caused the heartbroken boy to jump, a thrill of electric surprise jolting up his spine. His precious blade now lay on the cold floor, as dull a sight as one could ever be. Soft padding footsteps crossed the gap in between the fellow teammates. Max found himself now staring quietly at a pair of curious sneakers. /p  
  
"I knew it. With that kind of attitude, you really aren't worthy of being on the team." The abrupt sound of Kai's calmly spoken words pulled Max's tear filled eyes up to acknowledge him. An almost gentle sort of gleam was discovered in the depths of the elder's eyes, which shocked a few tears from Max's wide eyes. Never before had he seen Kai act civil, and certainly not encouraging. And yet, the inflection in the sentence he had just heard come out of his superior's mouth was keenly that of some form of encouragement.   
  
"You're right!" Max shouted gleefully, newfound determinedness fueling his actions. He flashed Kai a large grin, big blues squinted with the intensity of it. This caused another curious un-Kai trait; Max stared with wonder at what appeared to be a faint blush dotting the solemn boy's cheeks. He couldn't help thinking of how lovely it looked, bringing out the faint amber tint in Kai's narrowed eyes. It suddenly occurred to Max just how good Kai looked just now. Handsome.   
  
A bit shocked by the thoughts running through his mind, Max felt the need to look away as an unmistakable burning covered his own face. Running a hand through his wild spiked hair, he instead concentrated on his Beyblade, which still laid forgotten on the floor. Kai must have noticed it too, for with a swish of fabric, the blade was picked up and returned to it's rightful owner.  
  
"Here." Kai uttered, looking slightly perturbed and...embarrassed? Max slightly shook his head to clear such ridiculous thoughts and gave Kai another sunny smile.  
  
"Thanks," came the breathless response, breath hitching in a throat as a warm hand touched another. Max met Kai's eyes, mouth left slightly open as he pulled his arm back toward him, Beyblade clenched in his fist. He noticed just how close they were, a mere foot away from each other. Thought seemed to drift away from him as a small trembling hand sought out the soft looking skin of Kai's face. Just as Max's fingertips grazed the sensitive flesh, Kai jerked away. He wore a disturbed look on his face, and Max looked on in horror as the older teen backed away. Kai flashed him a questioning look, brown eyes livid with uncertainty, but Max only looked away pitifully. Just what was he doing anyway? The younger boy didn't even know, as he also backed away in shame.  
  
"See you later then." Kai said, voice all but pouring out weariness. More footsteps, rushed this time. They shuffled away, farther and farther until a door closed with finality, the sound reverberating loudly through the room. Max dropped to the floor, his slender arms hugging his knees to his chest as it heaved drastically for breath. Sweat poured down his face, or maybe it was tears. He didn't even know anymore as his vision blurred and his head spun. Confused, shaking, and utterly lost, he sat there pondering his own actions, with his guardian clutched in one hand.  
  
"Oh Draciel, what is going on with me?" He spoke out loud to the silence, his voice echoing in the dark room sounding foreign to his own ears. He had felt such strange feelings toward Kai just now. Feelings he couldn't explain, or even identify. He wasn't even sure where they came from. The question was, would Kai hate him for them? Would he hate himself? Millions of questions plagued his mind. And as he sat and pondered, Max found he couldn't even answer one.   
  
******  
  
Kai gasped for breath, sleek body bent over as he clutched at his knees. Millions of thoughts flashed through his mind, so much that he cried out in frustration. Kai winced as the image of Max looking up desperately at him filled his vision, delicate hand reaching toward him. The feeling that had overwhelmed him after this forbiddenly intimate moment was what was really getting to him as he clutched at his pants fabric. Never before had he felt such warmth fill his body and he was sure it wasn't a normal sort of thing. The tingle of those wonderful fingertips as they brushed his skin had traveled throughout his body at an enormous speed, ultimately settling in a place that was acutely inappropriate. He stared downward in wonder for a moment, before he straightened himself with a huff and fixed his tenting slacks. No longer needing to hide his reddened face, he resumed walking. He reached the appointed destination within minutes, politely asking the clerk at the grocery where the bathroom was, and closed the door hurriedly as he arrived. He surveyed the tiny little compartment and wedged himself in a corner, quickly unfastening his pants. Biting his lip in discreet pleasure, Kai's hand ventured to nether regions. In his mind he resolved that after he got rid of his problem, he would banish any other disturbing thoughts of a certain pretty boy and get on with his training.   
  
As he finished, panting and whispering meaningless nonsense into his sleeve; Kai resolved that his task would be more difficult than he'd thought.   
  
If he only knew...  
  
**************tbc  
  
I wrote a chapter of my Beyblade fic! Not lengthy, but I think it gets the job done. Kai/Max...don't discriminate against it before you read it. ^^ I anticipate 4 more chapters at least before it's finished, give or take a few if I get inspired. Don't expect any speedy updates, since I tend to write in sporadic spurts. ^^;;; But, If you happen to find you like it and want to see more, FEEDBACK! Lol...the more feedback I get (even if it's bad), the more encouraged I get. The more my motivation grows. The more fic I may write. ^_^ All that being said... here it is. Don't forget to tell me what you think!   
  
The ever squabbling...~Juu-chan 


End file.
